


These Stars Defy Love, So I Close My Eyes

by shadowavenger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Please Don't Kill Me, evil kiyoko, evil tanaka, evil yachi, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowavenger/pseuds/shadowavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew Kiyoko stood behind me, her revolver aimed directly at my head. But I knew that I would never give in to her, or reveal his location. No, he meant far too much to me, he was my ball of sunshine and I would never willingly hand him over to this monster. I would rather die, and I had a feeling I might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Stars Defy Love, So I Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I've really gotten into the KageHina pairing recently but most of the fanfics I've read about them has been very fluffy, there's not very much angst for them out there (unlike for IwaOi, whoa boy those fics get VERY angsty). Anyway, I decided I should do something about that so I wrote this, even though I've never actually written fanfiction before. I hope you like it, and try not to hate me too much! Also, the title is from a song called Bedless by Pierce the Veil.

_As long as I’m here, Shoyou, you’ll be invincible._

I sat, shaking inwardly both with fear and sheer rage. Yet, my mind was full of determination to protect him. I knew Kiyoko stood behind me, her revolver aimed directly at my head. But I knew that I would never give in to her, or reveal his location. No, he meant far too much to me, he was my ball of sunshine and I would never willingly hand him over to this monster. I would rather die, and I had a feeling I might.

Slowly, I turned my head until I faced her. I gave her a sardonic smirk that was only on the outside, and she lowered the gun so it faced the floor. A muscle throbbed in her unsmiling face, and her eyes screwed together in anger.

“You can lose the smirk; it won’t do you any good.”

Powerful words from a powerful woman. However, before I had a chance to clear my face, Kiyoko brought her foot in a roundhouse kick, hurtling towards me. It hit me square in the jaw, and sent me flying across the room. I landed on the tiled floor with a gash where the sharp heel of her shoe had hit me, warm blood oozing out in short gusts. I tried to get up, but saw her tall figure looming over me. She observed me with a mixture of hatred and curiosity. I lay back down, knowing any attempts at escape would be futile.

She spoke again:

“Where is Hinata Shoyou? Where is he?!”

When I refused to respond, she kicked me again, this time in my side. Her heel dug into my ribs and I heard a distinct crack. Bitch. My agony only increased my resolve not to tell her where Shoyou was, as the kicks kept coming. Kiyoko was clearly a true expert, for she knew where to kick to cause me the most pain, without causing enough damage to severely injure. I idly wondered who had taught her, and swore to never cross them if I could help it.

“Tell me where he is. Now!”

“Never”, I managed to spit out. As I did so, a fragment of tooth flew onto her face, which contorted in fury.

She screamed in anger, and her fist began to make its way towards my face. But something stopped her, just before impact. Opening my eyes that I hadn’t realised I’d closed, I noticed a slender finger resting on her shoulder. It was Yachi. But I wasn’t safe yet. She was almost as cruel and hateful as Kiyoko herself was, only she’d made more of an effort to conceal it (in the beginning anyway).

She handed a phone to Kiyoko, who began to talk busily into it. The two women evidently thought me a lost cause, and paid me no attention. I sighted a pistol, the pistol that Oikawa-san had insisted I keep with me until this whole mess was over, on the floor in its usual hiding place below the battered leather armchair, a mere few inches away. I reached out and managed to grab it without drawing the slightest attention to myself. I had clearly overestimated the pair, I thought smugly.

Shakily, I got to my feet, the gun in my hand, my face bruised and dislocated. Blood gushed out of my mouth, and deep gashes covered me. I idly wondered what Shoyou would do if he saw me right now. Knowing the dumbass, he’d probably yell at me at me for daring to get hurt (“You can’t toss to me if your face is broken, Bakageyama!”)

I aimed the gun at the back of Kiyoko’s head. I had never hated someone as much as I hated this woman. And yet, I hesitated, wondering whether I could actually take a life. Then, Shoyou’s face swam in front of my eyes once more, and I decided I could. For him, I would do anything.

 But it was too late.

In my split second of hesitation, Yachi noticed my poise and guessed my intentions.

“KIYOKO-SAN!”

Kiyoko swivelled around, just as I released the pressure on the trigger. Her own revolver spat out a bullet, in the same moment as my pistol did. Mid-fall, I realised, to my utter dismay, that I had struck her in the shoulder. Whilst it would naturally cause her pain, it was not fatal. Unfortunately, she had greater experience with guns, and her bullet had struck me flat in my bare chest.

The force of the shot caused me to keel over and I skidded backwards. I was blinded by agony as she then slammed my head into the wall I hadn’t even realised was there. The impact had clearly sent me flying backwards much farther than I had initially thought.

Memories of Shoyou raced through my mind, tormenting me even in what were likely to be my last moments:

_Our first meeting, when he saw Oikawa-san attempting to teach me his jump serve and he laughed at my absolute fail and I called him a dumbass and stomped off._

_Our second meeting that same night when I found out he was the kid whose family had just moved in next door, and oh great now I’d have to put up with this loudmouth every day._

_All the times we’d play volleyball together in each other’s back gardens or the park or wherever really, we were happy as long as I could toss and he could spike._

_How we slowly became friends despite my grumpy attitude that was a complete contrast to his sunny demeanour, and yet we complemented each other perfectly._

_My birthday when he bought me the volleyball shoes I’d been wanting but couldn’t afford, and I was so happy that I leaned in and planted a kiss right on his lips. He had been shocked at first but then he’d kissed me back and I’d felt like my heart would burst with happiness._

_When we moved in together two years later and he was so excited to be able to spend some “alone time” with me without worrying about being walked in on by parents._

_That fateful day when he barged through the door at 2am, covered in blood, tears streaming down his face. When I demanded he explain what the hell had happened and all he could say was “He’s_ dead _. I killed him Tobio, oh my god he’s dead because I killed him, what am I going to do??” before passing out cold on the floor._

_The next morning when he broke down crying, recounting the events of the previous day. How he had been walking home when he was attacked by some guy with a shaved head who had pulled out a knife when he found out Shoyou didn’t have anything worth stealing. How trying to preserve his own life had led to him becoming a murderer overnight._

_When I’d held him close, and told him over and over again “It’s not your fault, you didn’t mean to, you’re not a bad person,_ please stop crying! _”. He didn’t stop._

_How I felt the next morning, waking up alone in the bed, the space beside me cold. A note on the pillow told me he was going to stay with his friend Izumi abroad, that I deserved better than a murderer for a boyfriend. How I’d broken down in tears, just like Shoyou had the previous day._

_When the doorbell rang three days later, and I opened it quickly in the hopes that HE’d come back but was greeted by a grim-faced Oikawa-san instead._

_The fear that gripped me when he told me that the man that Shoyou had accidentally killed was part of some gang, and that the leaders were now after him, and that I should be on my guard in case they came here._

_The feel of the cold metal of the gun in my hand as Oikawa-san had handed it to me and showed me how to use it “should you ever need to, which I really hope you don’t but better safe than sorry, I guess”._

_How not even a full week later, I’d woken up to find a strange black-haired woman sitting in my kitchen sipping a cup of coffee (from the personalised cup I’d given Shoyou on our fifth anniversary, god I hated her already) and a revolver held loosely in her grasp._

_The past two days had been hellish. Kiyoko and her partner Yachi may have started off attempting the ‘good cop, bad cop’ routine but had quickly decided that torture would be much more efficient._

_And yet despite everything, my love for him had been enough to keep me from giving away his location. I’d once told him I’d die for him if it ever came down to it. Looks like it had come down to it._

 Yachi sneered and looked on as Kiyoko delivered the final blow, a kick that shattered my already bruised ribs, and as I passed on, I did so with the grim satisfaction that I had protected him until the very end.

The pistol slid from my lifeless hands, as my corpse continued to ooze out blood.

My eyes slid closed.

_I may no longer be here, Shoyou, but I hope you remain invincible anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> So umm... yeah. That was my first attempt at writing fanfiction so I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought in the comments. Also, my Tumblr username is x-shadow-avenger-x if you want to come scream at me or fangirl with me, I'm always looking to make new friends ^_^


End file.
